Music Makes Friends
by MintChocolate188
Summary: A small story I wrote It's going on my portfolio for Highschool! I hope you all like it


(This is in the Readers P.O.V. but I gave her the name of Amaya, for a small purpose later on in it.)

"Dubstep and pop are NOT the same!" You yelled to your friend, storming up the steps to your house.  
"Well *I* can't tell the difference!" She yelled in reply as you go inside, slamming the door behind you.  
You watched her through the window as she walked home. You scoffed in annoyance, heading up to your electronically decked out room. Plopping on the bed, you looked around and sighed. Speakers and gaming systems littered very available counter space, and you could barely see your wall through the mess of music singer posters plastered all around. Getting up, you wrote your 'saying of the day' on the whiteboard bubble dots on your wall, and your 'songs of the day' on the chalkboard bubbles. You turned off the main light and turned on the black light, casting an eerie black haze over everything, and causing the neon around the room to glow. You grumble quietly to yourself about the petty argument.  
"I can't believe she would say something like that! She **_knows_** how much my music is to me!"  
Irritated once again, you get up and started to blast the music of your favorite music playlist, consisting of pop, country, and dubstep genres. You crank the volume all the way up, knowing your parents couldn't hear it through your soundproof walls and seal-tight door.  
"I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed, I'm not to blame" You belted out the lyrics to the current song playing. Lying down on your soft and inviting bed, you cuddled up under the comforter. Soon enough, you managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

You woke up to a quiet room, which annoyed you. Rolling over, you flung the pillow at the wall without looking for no real reason.  
"Parents must have turned it off to 'help me sleep'" you mumbled, eyes still closed.  
"Well there little darlin' I reckon we turned it off" Said a soft voice with a southern accent.  
Your eyes popped open as you tumbled off the bed in surprise. Staring at the three new people in your room, you asked "W-who are you guys?!"  
A female with long brown hair stared back at you. She was wearing a straw cowboy hat, which went well with her dark brown cowboy boots. A long sleeved, button–up white shirt was tucked comfortably into light blue jeans. A guy with light blue hair, a jagged-cut shirt with a white skull on it, dark coloured jeans, and skater shoes stood off to her left. He glared at you, looking pretty ticked off. Finally, to the right of the first girl, was another female. Her outfit was interesting in comparison to her shoulder-length, pure white hair. She was wearing a short dress with the bottom ruffled, and the shoulders puffed. One half of it was a white-grey colour, and the other black. She also had knee-high boots, and a lot of heavy jewelry on.  
"I'm Leanne" The country girl told you. "This is Nightgale," She motioned to the boy. "and Gabby." The white-haired girl waved slightly looking rather bored.  
"Wh-where did you come from!?" You asked, looking pretty frazzled.  
"There" Nightgale shrugged, pointing to the stereo.  
"OMG, your voice is auto-tuned!" You exclaimed, trying hard not to tackle him into a hug. He just backed away, staring at you like you were crazy.  
"No duh. We represent different types of music. I'm pop, Leanne's country, and Nightgale's dubstep. Are you slow or something?" Gabby said, her voice and tone snobby. Your temper flared up as she insulted you.  
"Well _**sorry**_, but I've never had anyone tell me they came out of my speakers!" You shot back.  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down there purdy little lady! We haven't even gotten your name yet" Leanne said, stepping in between the two of us, as if to stop a fight.  
"Hmm?" You exclaim, eyes widening. "I'm so sorry! I'm Amaya" you told them. Nightgale was at your side in an instant, curiosity written on his face and in his eyes.  
"Amaya, as in the Japanese word?" He asked, auto-tuned voice at work.  
"Yup, Night Rain" You said, a slightly smug smile playing at your mouth.  
"You two are nerds" Gabby said, turning away.  
"Excuse me?!" Nightgale and you exclaimed, as Leanne laughed.  
You shook your head and sat in a beanbag chair, looking again at each of them in turn. Leanne smiled back at you, Gabby scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Nightgale looked back at you, thinking about something or another.  
"So...what are you guys doing here?" You asked, a bit calmer now.  
"We like to come out and make new friends every now and then~" Leanne explained, prep in her voice.  
"Yeah.,. It's easy to find us, so we're always around" Nightgale said, looking around. "And I like this place, so we'll be coming around a lot"  
Leanne and you laughed as Gabby looked horrified at the idea.  
"Even thought it's been just a _**joy**_ talking to you…" Gabby said, voice full of sarcasm. "We should leave soon"  
"I get the feeling she doesn't like me" You whisper, trying not to crack up. "It was a lot of fun to meet you guys! How do you guys get back?" You ask.  
"Just play our music. Pleeaassseeee" Gabby pleaded, going over to a stereo.  
"fine, fine. I'm sending you back first" You said, clicking on the music. Miss Pop Diva disappeared into dust, then into nothing within a matter of seconds. You changed it to the next song, quickly finding out it was a country one.  
"Bye Leanne, it was nice meeting you~" you said, in a slight rush, waving at her.  
"Bye Amaya~ It was nice meeting you to" She replied, striking a pose with her fingers in a peace sign just below her face. She turned into a faint glimmer of glitter, then was also gone.  
You turned around and shrugged at Nightgale, telling him. "Looks like you're last. T'was nice to meetcha dude."  
"I like your room" Was his only response. You laughed a bit, and changed it to the next song.  
"I guess it doesn't want me to leave" Nightgale chuckled, as another country song played. You facepalmed, then realized something.  
"Hey, before you go, I never found out how to call you guys back over" You told him.  
He looked around a bit before pointing to a set of headphones and saying this. "Just listen to music through that, and use it like a phone. We'll respond, trust me." He said. "Now, find a dubstep song so I can go back."  
You rolled your eyes and went through a couple of different songs before finding the correct genre. "Baii dude" You said.  
"Baii chick" He replied, turning into dark coloured sand, then disappearing last of all.  
You went back to the beanbag chair, thinking about what just happened. You just met three types of music in human form, made friends with two of them, and saw them all leave magically through your stereo. Oh, and found out that you can use a set of headphones as a phone, mustn't forget that.  
"I…have an interesting imagination" You said, shaking your head. "I'm just gonna think that was all in my mind" you said, looking at the headphones "And every time I talk to them, It's just my mind" You said, smiling brightly, thinking to yourself that you knew it was real.


End file.
